Brittgite Club
by Noir Lies
Summary: [NejiGaa][SasuGaa][yaoi] Gaara es un Stripper del club Britgitte y uno de sus clientes: Neji, acaba por obsesionarse con el.
1. Chapter 1

Ale, otro fic, si, otro NejiGaa, ya se que en vez de escribir nuevos fics debería continuar los que ya tengo empezados, pero es que no me puedo resistir, son tan monos, monísimos.

Así que aquí os dejo este fic tan paranoico:

Brigitte Club

Era una noche tranquila, como muchas otras en Konoha, pero esta era algo especial para los miembros del equipo de Maito Gai, este se había propuesto enseñarles a sus queridos ex-alumnos como eran los bares de noche de hoy en día, y claro, por el cariño, y lo mucho que Gai les ayudó en el pasado, Tenten, Neji y, sobretodo Lee, no pudieron negarse.

Neji pensaba que de poco les iba a servir ir a uno de esos antros donde el ambiente estaba tan cargado de tabaco y calor corporal, que resultaba dificultoso respirar, sin duda no era un de las mejores ideas que Gai había tenido, pero aun así, tenía que aceptarlo, o tendría que soportar a Lee y a Gai poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado durante todo el día, y sinceramente, era preferible ir, que ver a ese par haciendo el ridículo.

A Tenten le daba lo mismo, con un poco de suerte encontraba a un chico guapo y todo.

Y Lee…bueno, todo lo que Gai piense, diga, o haga…es maravilloso para él, y lo seguiría ciegamente.

Nada más llegar a las puertas del local, nadie les recibió, todos se mantuvieron en silencio y entraron. El sitio no estaba tan mal como parecía desde fuera, era bastante amplio, y tal y como Neji pensó, tardarían en acostumbrarse a ese ambiente; Las luces que iluminaban la sala tenían un tono rojizo que iba cambiando a rosa, amarillo y azul por segundos. La gente se movía, unos pegados a otros y se podía notar en el aire olor a alcohol y humo de cigarrillos.

Al ver todo esto, cosa que Gai no se esperaba que el lugar fuese tan poco adecuado para ellos, se replanteó lo de pasar un rato allí, ese no era lugar para sus chicos, así que pensó que lo mejor sería sacarlos de allí enseguida.

Aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, Tenten ya tenía unas cuantas "amistades" rodeándole. Y es que en los últimos 3 años Tenten se había convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa.

A Lee le pasaba igual, solo que, a el se le acercaba gente de su mismo sexo, y el pobre Lee se preguntaba por que.

Neji parecía ser el único que no se entusiasmaba con el garito, varias personas habían intentado entablar conversación con el, pero a Neji no le interesaba mucho, así que… caso; solo el necesario para no parecer maleducado y… puerta. Ahora estaba sentado en la barra del local bebiendo un refresco sin alcohol, mirando las marcas de las muchas botellas que había en la estantería.

La misión de Gai de sacar a sus chicos de allí resultó fallida, ya que dos mujeres le invitaron a tomar algo…impresionantemente.

Todos se lo pasaban, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante bien, excepto Neji, no se sentía con ganas de nada, y la gente que iba y venía no con las mejores intenciones del mundo empezaba a mosquearle.

**-Hola guapo, ¿te apetece que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un sitio más íntimo?-** Le preguntó un muchacho algo mayor que el, moreno y de ojos grises, apoyandose en la barra en la que Neji se encontraba, viéndole de perfil, ya que Neji, por interés, ni se había girado a verle.

**-…Dos cosas; primera; no soy gay ni pienso serlo. Segunda; no eres mi tipo.-** Dijo el ojiblanco con el tono mas borde que pudo encontrar.

**-Vaya…y dime, ¿Qué tipo de persona sería tu tipo?****-** Insistió el chico, sonriéndole divertido, Neji se giró y lo miró desinteresado.

**-Pues, no hay tipo.-** Siguió borde, intentando quitárselo de encima.

**-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Qué no te gusta ningún tipo de persona?-** Realmente este chico era muy insistente, cosa que empezaba a crispar los nervios del Hyuuga.

**-Y si lo hubiera, no te interesa, y desde luego, no sería nadie parecido a ti.-** Bueno, pareció ser que la forma de contestarle que tubo Neji no le gustó nada a el chico, que se fue dando por imposible al ojiblanco, dejándole a solas de nuevo, a solas con su Nestéa. (N/A: xD lo siento, es mi bebida favorita.)

De repente la música típica que sonaba repetidamente en todos los garitos de este estilo paró. Las luces enfocaron a un escenario bastante espacioso, y varias miradas se posaron en el.

Neji, curioso por saber a que venía esto, observó atentamente desde su sitio, como un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ropajes ligeros avanzaba hasta la el centro del escenario, donde se hallaba una barra metálica, donde los chicos solían bailar y hacer strip tease.

No sabía que tenía ese chico, que Neji no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba como embobado, nadie había causado una reacción así sobre él, le parecía algo…extraño, así que rápidamente pagó su bebida y decidió acercarse más a la personita arriba en el escenario que había empezado a moverse de una forma muy sensual y sugerente.

El chico movía sus caderas al ritmo de la nueva música que sonaba en el local, acercando el cuerpo cada vez mas a la barra, a cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso que daba, Neji lo miraba más atentamente, más pasionalmente, más obsesivamente…

Neji sabía perfectamente que su preferencia no eran los hombres, pero aquel chico le encantaba, era algo diferente, ver como se movía hacía que se olvidase de todo y de todos, los murmullos invendibles de la gente desaparecían, parecía estar en otro mundo.

A medida que la música empezó a ir más rápida el pelirrojo también, girando alrededor de la barra, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

Neji seguía mirándole, sin pestañear apenas.

Cuando finalmente Gai se había librado de las dos muejeres, y conseguido despegar a Tenten y a Lee, y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Neji.

**-Va, Neji, nos vamos.-** La chica de los dos moñitos agarró a Neji del brazo, pero este no se movió un centímetro.**- ¡Neji! ¿Me oyes? ¡eo!**

Tenten pasó la mano delante del rostro de Neji, para ver si reaccionaba, y este despegó su mirada del escenario para mirar molesto a la chica.

**-Me quedo un rato más. Nos vemos mañana.-** Gai iba a añadir algo, pero Neji volvió a poner su atención en el pelirrojo, sin hacerles caso alguno.

**-Pff… ¡hombres!-** Suspiró Tenten dándole la espalda y saliendo de allí algo mosqueada, con sus dos compañeros de verde vestimenta.

El número del chico no duró más de una hora, y cuando terminó, Neji pareció volver en si, decepcionado de que no durase eternamente.

Esperó unas horas más en el local, pero al ver que eran más de las tres, y que el pelirrojo no volvía decidió marcharse a casa, no sin antes coger una de las hojas que había en la barra, donde ponía los horarios de cada actuación.

Neji calculó más o menos cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el chico salió y miró en un reloj la hora que era, volvió a mirar la hoja buscando la actuación de la una y media.

**-Gaara…-** Susurró para si al ver el nombre del chico en el papel.

Continuará…

Si…se lo que pensareis; ¿Gaara de stripper? o.O. sip, suena algo raro, pero con solo imaginarlo yo… ya…buf! xD


	2. Más que verte

Cap.2

Más que verte.

**-Gaara, ¡A sido una actuación magnifica!-** Justo después de que Gaara terminase, su hermana ya estaba allí para hablar con él, ella también trabajaba allí, pero no de stripper, sino de camarera.

**-Ya…-** La voz de Gaara siempre sonaba así, apagada, triste y seca.

**-Vamos Gaara, ¡anímate! eres el mejor stripper de por aquí, ¡la gente te adora!-** Desde fuera se podían oír aun los aplausos y gritos de la gente. La rubia intentaba por todos los medios, desde siempre, proteger a su hermanito menor en lo que podía, aunque había cosas que se le escapaban de las manos.**-Gaara…se que odias este lugar, pero…es la única forma, y tu lo sabes.**

**-No…no es la única forma, hay muchas maneras de…-** Temari posó un dedo en la boca de su hermano, para acallarlo.

**-Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Gaara, este es el único sitio donde podemos trabajar los tres, y donde pagan suficientemente bien.-** Temari era tan dulce y cariñosa con él que casi siempre acababa convenciéndole.

**-No es necesario que trabajemos los tres juntos…****Temari.**

**-Quiero teneros muy cerca, a los dos.**

**-…Esta…bien- **Hubo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Temari volvió a hablar.

**-Además, no es tan malo, este sitio, solo te piden que bailes, nada de quitarte la ropa.-** Gaara miró hacia abajo pensativo un rato.

**-Empieza a haber reclamaciones…sobre eso.- **Temari se quedó con la boca abierta.

**-¡Ah, no! ****Una cosa es que bailes, y otra muy diferente es que lo hagas tal y como dios te trajo al mundo-** En la cara de su hermana podía notarse el enfado.**-¡Hablaré con Itachi!** (N/a: Seh, es el dueño del club xD)

**-Ya…bueno, ****ya es tarde, me voy, hasta mañana.-** Temari le dio un beso de despedida a su hermano y dejó que se fuera.

**xxxxxxx**

**-Has estado bien-** Un chico algo más alto que Gaara le sonrió de maliciosamente y le abrió la puerta del coche, esperando que entrase.-**Vamos.**

**-…-**Gaara lo miró unos instantes, suplicante, y entro al coche.

**xxxxxxx**

Después de esa noche, Neji no pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, aunque lo hubiese visto solo una noche, no le conociese de nada y además apenas le pudiese distinguir bien por los focos, estaba realmente obsesionado con él.

Eran las seis y no paraba de dar vueltas por la cama, acurrucando su cabeza contra la almohada, colocándose de lado, boca abajo, de frente, no había manera. Ya cansado de intentarlo se levantó y mojó su cara con el agua de la pica, ahora, eso de poco servía, lo único que necesitaba ahora era volver a verle, aunque fuese de lejos, que mas daba, solo quería notar su presencia, ahí, junto a él. Durante todo el día Neji lo pasó fatal, no se podía concentrar en nada, cuando le hablaban no prestaba atención, eso le preocupaba de veras, ¿tan obsesionado estaba con el pelirrojo hasta el punto de llegar a depender de él?

Llegó la esperada noche en que su necesidad se vería calmada, tantas eran las ganas que tenía de verle que llegó dos horas antes de su actuación, había esperado un día entero, no se iba a morir por dos horas.

Finalmente llegó la hora, las luces volvieron a apagarse y los focos se centraron en una sola figura, y el chico empezó a bailar, y pareció ser que el Hyuuga se calmó, durante un rato.

Y así, cada noche Neji acudía a ver a su pelirrojo, sin faltar una sola vez, y pobre del que se atreviese a impedírselo.

Todo fue bien durante un tiempo, pero día a día Neji sentía más necesidad por Gaara, no le bastaba solo con verle, necesitaba tocarle, notar su piel, tocar su cabello, aunque no sabía como. Y si pudiese ¿lo haría?

Esos deseos se quedaron dentro de Neji, ya que no se atrevía a hablarle, además de que no podía, mas de una vez, en un arranque de valor, fue hasta su camerino después de la actuación, pero no lo encontró allí, parecía ser que no se quedaba casi nunca después de actuar, ni tampoco lo encontraba antes, solo podía conformarse con verle entre la multitud del público. Hasta aquella noche:

Por desgracia para Gaara, Temari no pudo convencer a Itachi, era demasiada la gente que quería recrearse la vista con Gaara, y había demasiado dinero en juego como para negarse, así que Gaara tendría que quitarse la ropa bailando, cosa que no lo hacía mucha gracia, no le gustaba en absoluto ser el centro de atención, y menos con personas que seguramente solo se fijarían en un punto exacto de su cuerpo. A parte, que aunque no lo aparentase, era un chico bastante vergonzoso, y solo pensar en que mas de cincuenta personas iban a estar clavando sus ojos en el ya se ponía nervioso.

Pero ahí estaba él, preparado para salir, no quería decepcionar a sus hermanos, tenía que hacerlo, por la fuerza, y tenía que hacerlo bien. Llevaba una camiseta totalmente blanca, sin ningún decorado, bastante larga, lo suficiente como para que no se viese la ropa interior, y unos pantalones a conjunto del mismo color,.

Enseguida que empezó a sonar la música, _Tainted Love _por Marilyn Manson, (N/a: Me encanta x3) fue caminando hasta el lugar.

Neji lo veía desde abajo, estaba adorable, parecía un ángel, aunque diferente, algo mas sonrojado de lo normal, una expresión triste, el moreno se preguntaba que le pasaría, le gustaría saberlo, formar parte de su vida y sus problemas, tenía que conocerle, como fuese.

Entonces Gaara empezó a moverse, pasando su pierna izquierda alrededor de la barra, tan sexy y sugerente como siempre.

Girando una y otra vez, como solía hacer cada noche, lamiendo la barra, eso ya no lo solía hacer, pero a Neji le gustó, y no solo a Neji.

A continuación se acerco mas al público, jugando con el cuello de su camisa, sin parar de moverse, pasando su mano por el pecho y su lengua por los labios.

Eso no había estado nada mal, Neji lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, aunque se le empezaban a nublar, debido en parte a un bultito que empezaba a notarse dentro de su pantalón. Seguía pensando que parecía un ángel, pero…un ángel demasiado tentador.

**-Mierda…-** Hablo tan bajo como para que nadie pudiese oírlo, se sentía avergonzado, quien lo viese, excitándose por ver a un chico, que aparentaba ser menor a él.

Gaara dejó de acariciarse por todo el cuerpo, para empezar a provocar a los espectadores de verdad. Bajándose la cremallera del pantalón, con lentitud, dejándolo así fue mas arriba, y empezó a desabrocharse un botón, luego otro, y otro, lo más lento que podía, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. El público estaba ansioso, ansioso por ver más. Y Neji ya estaba pensando en subir al escenario y quitarle la camisa de un tirón, pero afortunadamente los malditos botones acabaron, y Gaara tiro la camisa sobre la multitud, dejando su pecho al descubierto. El Hyuuga pudo observar que tenía el pecho algo ejercitado, no en exceso, pero se podía notar.

Y por último, y no por ello menos importante, el pantalón, estuvo haciéndose de rogar un cuarto de hora por lo menos, que valió la pena, ahora estaba solo en boxers, una imagen realmente muy erótica.

Después solo pasó los dedos por el bordillo de los boxers, bajándolos unos centímetros, aun sin dejar que se viese nada. Neji tuvo que sentarse o estaba seguro de que le iba a dar algo.

Ya para finalizar, y dar a entender a la gente que no tenía pensado enseñar nada más, guiñó un ojo hacia el público, y salió de allí, dejando a la gente, en parte, algo decepcionada.

Aquella noche Neji tuvo un sueño bastante subido de tono, y al despertar se encontró empapado en sudor, y al darse cuenta de que había tenido sueños húmedos con el pelirrojo decidió que ya no podía seguir así. Hablaría con él fuese como fuese, hablar con él, y puede que algo más…

Continuará…

Bueno, pues ya esta, hasta aquí el segundo cap, esta vez lo he hecho algo más largo, por ti Neji-niisan, para que luego no te quejes.

Y por último quiero dar las gracias a _Gabriela Taisho_, por darme ciertas ideas, mm…puede que en el próximo cap haya lemon, depende de cómo quede la cosa.

Y también a _Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun _por decidir seguir mi fic.

Y a Neji-niisan…no, a ti no xD que eres una vicia. Weno pues eso, muchas gracias, y hasta el siguiente cap!


	3. No Puedo

Cap.3

No Puedo

El mayor de los chicos Sabakuno, había reunido a sus hermanos, según él, era un tema urgente que debían tratar de inmediato.

**-Bueno, aquí estamos hermano, ¿que ocurre?-** Preguntó Temari con curiosidad, Gaara mantenía el silencio, esa cara que ponía su hermano no le gustaba en absoluto.

**-Es sobre Gaara…yo no se nada aun, pero no pinta**** muy bien, si Itachi quiere verle en persona, tiene que ser algo no muy bueno.-** Aclaró Kankuro.

**-****¿Y se puede saber por que tenías que hablar con nosotros antes? ¿Por que no vamos directamente con él?-** Dijo Temari. Gaara, que se temía lo peor, tampoco entendía por que esta charla, si ni Kankuro ni su hermana sabían nada.

**-Bu…bueno si es verdad…solo quería avisarte, por que…tengo una vaga idea de lo que puede ser…-** Kankuro no podía evitar intentar asustar a su hermano,ya que al fin y al cabo, esa situación le hacía gracia. Gaara se quedo unos momentos con la boca abierta.

**-No pienso bailar completamente sin ropa.-** Sentenció.

**-Hm…harás lo que él te diga, o sino...-** Empezó a decir Kankuro, pero aquella mirada tan penetrante de su hermano lo paró enseguida.

**-Parece que todo esto te divierte Kankuro, y has de saber que también tienes que ver en esto. Así que deja de hablar sobre lo que no tienes ni idea.-**Dijo tan serio como su rostro le permitía.

**-Oh, si tengo idea, más de lo que te imaginas.-** Esto ya empezaba a mosquear a Gaara, lo que menos consentía en el mundo era que su hermano mayor le tomase el pelo.

Así que simplemente salió de allí directo a hablar con su jefe, dejando escapar un "Baka".

Pasó por dos o tres pasillos desde su camerino al despacho de Itachi, y pico a la puerta intentando mostrar la mayor indiferencia posible.

**-Adelante-** allí estaba Itachi, sentado en su cómoda silla, mirando a Gaara con satisfacción.**-Me alegra que hayas venido.**

**-Que otra opción…-** Gaara pasó a sentarse en una silla en frente de él.**- ¿Que quieres?**

**-…Directo al grano ¿eh? Verás Gaara, quiero que te tomes esto bastante en serio. No es ninguna tontería que puedas rechazar así como así.-** Empezó a explicar el Uchiha juntando sus manos.

**-¿De que hablas?-** El pelirrojo evitaba mirar directamente a Itachi, viendo algunos posters que tenía colgados en su pared; posters de chicas que habían triunfado en ese club de noche, y que habían conseguido la fama, gracias a Itachi.

**-Tienes un privado.-** Lo dijo así, corto, seco, y rápido.

**-¿Un privado?-** Preguntó Gaara, por lo que parecía bastante sorprendido**-Nada más pasar dos días aquí dejé claro que no aceptaba ningún tipo de privados, fuera de quien fuese la petición.**

**-He dicho que te tomes esto en serio. No es una oferta cualquiera. Este chico va a pagar el triple de lo que podría ganar este bar en ** **3 meses.-** Dijo convincente.

**-¿Qué…? y… ¿Qué pide?-** Esa idea no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Pero con dos o tres clientes más como ese…podría acabar con aquello.

**-No ha especificado.-** Dijo Itachi como si no le diese mucha importancia.**-Mañana a las 22 h en la sala 13.**

**-¿Ya has aceptado? ¿Sin saber si yo aceptaría o no?-** Gaara parecía algo enfadado, al saber que Itachi no contaba con su opinión.

**-No podía rechazar una oportunidad así. Y tu tampoco. ¿No es así?-** Dijo sonriente el mayor.

**-…-** Este silencio duró por lo menos diez minutos.**- De acuerdo…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El día pasó muy rápido, mas rápido de lo que Gaara hubiese querido, y enseguida llegó la noche, espectadora de lo que tendría lugar en la habitación 13 del Brittgite Club.

Eran las 21:30 y Gaara estaba que se moría de los nervios, como odiaba aquel lugar, como odiaba a Itachi, ¡como odiaba a ese maldito chico que había pedido el privado!

Pero las cosas estaban así y no podía echarse atrás, a pesar de ser lo que más deseaba en ese momento, salir de ese sitio, a cualquier otro lugar, menos ahí, huir, esconderse, por muy cobarde que resultase, eso era lo que el cuerpo le pedía, aunque fuese imposible.

Poco a poco se fue acercando la hora, y Gaara fue directo a la planta de arriba del local, mirando cada puerta, caminando lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible.

8…9…10…11…12…se paró en la que venía después. Acercando la oreja a la pared, sin conseguir oír nada.

Él chico permanecía dentro, de pie, esperando impaciente, cuando vio sobresalir por debajo de la cama una cajita de cartón. Curioso por saber que sería, la sacó de allí y la depositó sobre la gran cama situada en el centro de la habitación.

La abrió con cuidado, pues parecía estar algo magullada y vieja. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver lo que contenía; Látigos, cadenas, esposas, cuerdas…

Aun con la boca acierta cogió el látigo, incrédulo al ver que este estaba rodeado de pinchos.

En ese mismo momento Gaara, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, asomando la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Solo pudo apreciar que el chico era bastante alto y tenía el pelo castaño y largo, ya que estaba de espaldas. También vio el látigo en la mano, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo retrocediese temeroso, pensando;

_**-**__**"Mierda…seguro que es uno de esos Heavys melenudos tan violentos…"- **_Por desgracia, al cerrar la puerta hizo algo de ruido, cosa que llamó la atención del castaño.

**-¿Hola?-** Ya lo había descubierto, no tenía nada que hacer, ¿por que tenía que ser tan patoso?

Nuevamente Gaara abrió la puerta, pasando a la estancia con un aire de timidez, y cara de "no me comas por favor"

**-Gaara…- **El chico parecía estar encantado de tener tan cerca al pelirrojo.

**-¿Como te llamas?-** Por la cara que tenía, Gaara juraría que de Heavy solo el cabello, ya que no encontraba rastro de tatuajes por los brazos y no parecía tener pinta de duro.

**-Neji, Hyuuga Neji.-** Al fin y al cabo no era nada feo el chico. Así que lo haría lo mejor que supiese.

**-Y dime…Neji- **Al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Gaara un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Neji.**- ¿Que quieres que te haga?**

Ahora Gaara se acercaba al castaño de forma sensual y encantadora, dándole un suave empujón para que se senara en el bordillo de la cama.

**-No…yo…-** No le dio tiempo al Hyuuga de acabar la frase, ya que el pelirrojo se hallaba sobre su regazo, con ambas rodillas dobladas, y apoyadas en la cama, rozando sus intimidades con mucha delicadeza.

**-Mmm.… ¿que tal?- **El cuerpo de Neji se había quedado paralizado al notar el contacto del cuerpo de su pelirrojo. Escuchar su voz tan de cerca. No esperaba tenerlo a tan escasos centímetros, ni tener tanta intimidad con él. Aun así, si el se la daba… ¿por que rechazarla?

**-Gaara…- **Posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de Gaara, acariciándolo. Era tan suave, y tan fino.

Con un cuidado increíble lo tumbó sobre la cama, quedando así encima de él, mirándole con una mirada encantada.

Siempre se había limitado a observarle desde lejos, tenerlo tan cerca ahora…le hacía sentir extraño, demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Neji se acercó al cuello del pelirrojo, notando su aroma, muy agradable, realmente un aroma relajador que le adormecía. Rozó sus labios contra esa fina piel que tanto le gustaba… ¿Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido?

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Gaara, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Respirando muy hondo y despacio.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Gaara, bajando hasta el abdomen, por cada parte que Neji recorría, Gaara apretaba con más fuerza los ojos.

El ojiblanco se percató de ello, y al encontrar una respuesta se aparto del chico, al fin entendía por que su pelirrojo estaba tan cariñoso con él sin apenas conocerle.

Estaba claro, que si estaba allí era por el dinero que él había pagado. Lo tenía ahí, para él, para su disfrute personal. Sin embargo…no podía hacerlo, no así.

Al notar que Neji pasaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, Gaara abrió los ojos, y lo vio ahí, parado, mirándole.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** Preguntó incorporándose, Neji adoptó una mueca de tristeza.

**-Esto solo lo haces por dinero. ¿Verdad?- **Gaara se sorprendió por la pregunta.

**-¿Por que otra cosa iba a hacerlo?**

**-Está**** bien…yo…no pienso hacerte nada.-** Dijo Neji sentándose en la cama al lado del chico.

**-… ¿Entonces?-** una mirada blanca se cruzó con una aguamarina.

**-No puedo.- **Al ver que el Hyuuga no tenía intención de hablar o moverse más Gaara se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta.

**-¡Espera!- **El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.**-He pagado mucho por esto. Que no pueda hacerte nada no significa que no pueda…disfrutar de ti.**

Gaara cerró la puerta muy lentamente, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Continuará…

Lo se…soy mala :3 no hay lemon, por el momento, creo que así quedaba más Kawaii

Ah! y siento el retraso…los últimos exámenes…el crédito… ya se sabe. Bueno nada más que daros las gracias de nuevo por los reviews, que animan mucho. Y para las amantes de los lemons, no preocuparse, que no queda mucho, ya lo tengo todo pensado, solo falta escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic! byeee!


	4. Si Me Importa

Cap. 4

Si Me Importa

En estos momentos Gaara se encontraba en casa, tranquilamente tumbado en la cama, pensando, muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de estar solo, o al menos estar solo en la casa.

Una de las cosas que le rondaban la cabeza, era su pasado, un pasado no tan lejano, y que aun le influía en el día de hoy.

Quien diría que él, hasta hace poco era un delincuente juvenil. Pero no un simple delincuente que roba carteras, escapa de la ley o destruye material urbano. Sino un asesino. No el típico asesino a sueldo, él mataba por matar, encontraba satisfacción en observar la agonía de sus víctimas justo antes de fallecer. Si, más de una vez Gaara llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enfermo, de que necesitaba ayuda urgente y de que no podía seguir así. Pero desgraciadamente no hizo caso alguno a lo que su mente le indicaba, y por eso mismo ahora estaba en esa situación.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el interfono había sonado, hasta la segunda vez.

Se levantó no muy entusiasmado, ya le había parecido oír el interfono del vecino, por lo que seguramente sería un vendedor de aspiradoras.

**-¿Si?-** Preguntó nada mas descolgar el telefonillo.

**-¿Gaara?-** Era una voz muy conocida…no podía ser **-¿Eres tú?**

**-¿Como…? ¿Como has…? ¿Que haces aquí?-** Gaara estaba impresionado, como podía Neji saber donde vivía, y por que querría verle.

**-Ábreme, por favor-** Aun algo confuso Gaara le abrió la puerta.

**-¿Se puede saber como has averiguado donde vivo?-** Preguntó Gaara nada mas que Neji pusiese un pie en la casa.

**-Ayer, te seguí hasta aquí.- **Confesó el ojiblanco colocándole un mechón de su revoltosa cabellera por detrás de la oreja.

**-¿Me estas acosando?-** Preguntó rompiendo el contacto.

**-¡No! Solo me apetecía verte.**

**-Vamos, que me estás acosando.-** Neji lo miró divertido.

**-Parece mentira que seas tan arisco como pequeñín.-** Gaara abrió la boca enfadado, con la intención de protestar algo, si había algo que de verdad odiaba es que se metieran con su estatura.

**-ja-ja-ja- **Rió irónicamente- **Solo querías verme ¿No? Pues ale, ya me has visto, adiós.**

**-¿Por que tanta prisa? Podemos charlar…tomar un té…-** Gaara lo miró aburrido.

**-Odio el té-** Respondió en seco, intentando sacarlo fuera de la casa.**-Y también odio a las personas pesadas.**

En ese mismo momento Neji se acordó de aquel chico que intentaba ligar con él, y que él había rechazado pensando que era un plasta. Y ahora él, se estaba comportando de la misma forma.

**-No deberías estar aquí, recuerda que solo soy un striper****, una especie de playboy del Brittgite club, y tú, solo un cliente.-** Al decir eso Neji lo miró apenado, él no quería ser solo un cliente, y tampoco veía a Gaara como lo hacían los demás, como a un objeto, no, veía que era mucho más, al menos para el.

**-Es que acaso… ¿no recuerdas lo de anoche?- **Gaara se sonrojó al oír aquello, claro que se acordaba…

_**Flash Back**_

_Justo después de cerrar la puerta__ Gaara se cruzó de brazos, esperando saber a que se refería su cliente._

_**-Se te da muy bien bailar ¿no es así?-**__ El pelirrojo asintió__**- Entonces, baila para mi, es muy sencillo, como cuando actúas, pero esta vez yo seré tu único espectador.**_

_El Hyuuga se acomodó entre las almohadas de la cama, esperando ver moverse al pequeño._

_Gaara, por su parte no sabía que hacer, esta era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, no era tan sencillo como parecía, sin haberse estudiado los movimientos ni siquiera haber practicado una sola vez._

_**-Yo…-**__ Neji levantó una ceja__**- Omg…este bien, espera aquí.**_

_Al cabo de un rato Gaara volvió con una pequeña cadena de música llena de esa pegadiza __música de __Reaggeton._

_Y así, apretó al play y se colocó en frente de la cama, subiendo los brazos arriba del todo, y cuando la música empezó a sonar, Gaara movió sus caderas de un lado a otro, siempre en armonía con la música._

_Aquella vez llevaba unos shorts tejanos, muy cortitos, y por la figura que tenía resultaba algo afeminado. Además de una camiseta de tirantes de color gris._

_Continuó pasándose las manos por el cuerpo, muy lentamente, acariciándose como solo él sabía hacer._

_Neji le observaba satisfecho, __fijándose en su rostro, en su pecho…en su…es sus caderas…era único_

_Así continuó durante un buen rato, moviendo todo su cuerpo, sudando de una manera exagerada_

_Colocándose sobre Neji, que de nuevo estaba cautivado por los ojos de Gaara, que movía los hombros arriba y hacia abajo._

_Neji empezó a reír, no de Gaara, sino de un ataque de risa._

_**-Mmm… ¿te suele pasar a menudo esto…?-**__ Dijo Gaara empezando a contagiarse, y riendo también._

_**-Jaja, Solo cuando soy feliz de verdad, o me siento realmente bien…**_

_**-No, si…lo de sentirte bien no te lo negaré -**__dijo mirando la entrepierna del ojiblanco._

_Instintivamente Neji agarró la cara del pelirrojo __mirándolo una vez mas antes de besarlo eufóricamente. Este, dejó de moverse, apretando los brazos que sostenían su rostro y correspondiendo el beso muy apasionadamente. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-Si, sí lo recuerdo. Pero no tiene nada que ver.-** Concluyó.

**-…Gaara…siempre me he preguntado como una persona así puede estar trabajando en un sitio como ese…**

**-Pues por dinero.**

**-No te veo como uno de esos chicos que necesitan vender su cuerpo para conseguir dinero, siendo como eres…-** Empezó a decir, siendo detenido por el pelirrojo.

**-No sabes como soy.**

**-Me lo imagino, Gaara explícamelo, ¿por que trabajas en el Brittgite?**

**-No te importa.-** Dijo mirándole con seriedad.

**-Si…si me importa. ****Gaara…-** Tal vez fue por la cara de cachorrito abandonado que puso Neji, o por la vocecita de suplica…pero Gaara accedió

**-Veras yo…**

_**Flash Back**_

_Hacía horas que seguía a una muchacha. Gaara escogía al azar, solo tenía que darse un paseo por la ciudad y encontrar a una persona que le interesara. Al parecer la chica se había percatado de que la seguía, eso no haría las cosas más fáciles, puesto que evitaba estar fuera de lugares públicos y cada vez estaba más nerviosa._

_Finalmente se encontró en una calle desierta de camino a su casa__, cosa que Gaara aprovechó para avanzar algo más rápido hacia ella. _

_Al oírlo, ella también aceleró el paso, deseando salir de allí, corriendo asustada cada vez mas, metiéndose por un montón de callejones con el fin de despistar a su perseguidor._

_Para __el pelirrojo todo eso, no era mas que un juego, perseguir a su víctima también formaba parte de su diversión, pensar que una persona siente miedo, subir su adrenalina, y saber que es provocado por él mismo, le hacía sentir… ¿feliz?_

_La chica corría cada vez más desesperada, sollozando con fuerza, con la esperanza de salir ilesa de aquello._

_Una vez harto de perseguirla, y al ver que __el callejón daba a una carretera, la amarró por detrás tapando su boca con una mano y clavó una pequeña daga en su estómago, la chica abrió completamente los ojos, que no dejaban de llorar, y empezó a resbalar por el cuerpo de Gaara, que iba aflojando el amarre poco a poco. Una vez en el suelo, Gaara la apoyó en la pared, aun sentada, y le cerró los ojos, colocándole una mano en la herida, que no dejaba de sangrar y se formaba un charco de sangre en el suelo, del cual, el pelirrojo se sentía orgulloso._

_Poco se esperaba entonces, que al girarse se encontraría con seis policías apuntándole directamente, Gaara no podía creerlo, ¿como le habían localizado? No había cometido ningún fallo…_

_Desvió la mirada hacia la chica mientras levantaba los brazos, __fijándose especialmente en una de sus manos, que sostenía un móvil, en el cual, dentro de la pantallita podía observar un mensaje, el resto, se lo imaginó._

_¿Como podía ser tan estúpido? Al estar corriendo detrás de ella no vio que escribía un mensaje, dando los datos necesarios para que la localizasen._

_Uno de los policías se acercó a el y le colocó las esposas no muy cariñosamente…haciéndole caminar hasta uno de los coches, mientras una ambulancia de acercaba a ese mismo lugar, aunque sabía que no sería fácil salvar a aquellas alturas a la muchacha, pues había perdido demasiada sangre, aunque aquello ya poco le importaba. Lógicamente el juez sentenció su culpabilidad, cosa que no negó en ningún momento y claro, fue encarcelado._

_Finalmente habían capturado a Sabaku No Gaara, la policía debería estar contenta, sin duda era uno de los más buscados, hasta ese día._

_Las noticias corrieron como la pólvora, y salió en todas las noticias, en dos días__ ya se había enterado medio país. _

_Al enterarse sus hermanos de que le habían encarcelado intentaron por todos los medios sacarlo de allí, pero no podían ni llegar a soñar, pagar la fianza de su hermanito, por lo tanto así estaban las cosas._

_En ese momento Gaara miraba por la ventana de su prisión, total, por allí no había mucha mas cosa que hacer…_

_Cuando el carcelero llamó su atención picando la porra contra los barrotes._

_**-Sabakuno, quieren verte.- **__El pelirrojo se extrañó un poco, tal vez fueran sus hermanos…pero…ayer ya le visitaron, y solo venían una vez cada dos días._

_Se escuchó como el carcelero pedían que abrieran la celda nº 35 y entraron tres personas en la celda, que se cerró enseguida._

_El primero tenía pinta de ser joven, el otro se le parecía mucho, solo que con unos rasgos mas serios y algo mayor, y el último...el último era el típico hombre trajeado con gafas._

_**-Hola…-**__ Dijo sonriente el primer chico__**- Me llamo Sasuke.**_

_Gaara permaneció en silencio, mirando a los ojos uno por uno a los presentes en aquella celda. Hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar._

_**-¿Lo pasas bien, aquí?-**__ Gaara puso una mirada, al parecer, divertida, ya que Sasuke empezó a reír.__**- Lo imagino, bueno,¿ que te parecería si yo...-**__ El mayor carraspeó un poco con lo que Sasuke rectifico.__**- Yo, con cierta y escasa ayuda de mi hermano, pagamos tu fianza?**_

_**-…-**__ El pelirrojo se quedó pensando durante unos momentos__**- ¿Por que?**_

_Y a__hí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada del más joven._

_**-Veras…desde hace tiempo que sigo tus asesinatos, cada vez que salías por televisión o en algún **__**periódico, no se por que, pero me llamas mucho la atención, y con un buen abogado-**__ Miró al hombre trajeado y con gafitas__**- Y una buena cantidad de dinero, puedo sacarte de aquí. Siempre que…me devuelvas el dinero, no importa cuanto tiempo tardes. Y…alguna cosa más… ¿Qué me dices?**_

_**-Está bien…-**__ El chico sonrió triunfante e indicó a sus dos compañeros que los dejaran a solas._

_**-Respecto al dinero…se como puedes conseguirlo, ¿te interesa?-**__ Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios._

_**-Lo que sea…-**__ Susurró intentando no atentar contra su cara_

_**-Perfecto**__**-**__ Dijo rozando sus labios, para luego apretarlos en un beso algo extraño._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-Y desde entonces que…bueno, vivo con él-** Neji aun intentaba captar toda la información, casi no creyéndoselo.

**-Como… ¿como puede ser alguien tan rastrero?****-** Dijo subiendo algo el tono de voz, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien pudiese ver y oír a Gaara cuando le de la gana, y menos si no a sido por su propia voluntad.**- No te…habrá tocado… ¿verdad?**

Gaara miró hacia abajo unos momentos para después fijar su vista en la camisa de Neji.

**-…Gaara…- **Eso significaba que si…

El solo hecho de imaginarse a Gaara con otra persona…no podía soportarlo

Súbitamente una especie de rabia empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Neji, mirando a Gaara de una forma diferente de la que solía hacerlo normalmente.

Una mezcla de posesión y lujuria, que a Gaara no le gustó mucho…

Continuará…

Uff! terminé xD si, se que me he tardado lo mío pero…ya se sabe…el crédito de síntesis…las recuperaciones, muy liada, muy liada…

Pero finalmente aquí esta el cap.4 aburrido como el solo, pero aquí esta.

Y bueno, en el próximo capitulo…lemon! lemon! uee xD

Se que me a quedado exo una paxurria (no me preguntéis que es) pero bueno, lo he hecho bastante rápido, que son las ¡12 y 22! y me dan una peli en el plus, así que…chao!

Y muxísimas gracias por los review, a todos! x3


	5. Mío

Cap.5

Mío

_Súbitamente una especie de rabia empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Neji, mirando a Gaara de una forma diferente de la que solía hacerlo normalmente._

_Una mezcla de posesión y lujuria, que a Gaara no le gustó mucho…_

**-¿Que?-** Preguntó Gaara sin poder evitar dar un aire chulito al decirlo.

Neji no dijo nada, al menos por unos minutos, en los que Gaara se mostró paciente, mirándole a la cara, ahora con los brazos cruzados.**- ¿Algún problema?-** Espetó ya harto.

**-¿Sientes algo por él?-** El Hyuuga ahora se veía tan serio, como si jamás hubiese sonreído, que a Gaara le dio hasta pena. Aunque, pensándolo bien era divertido.

**-¿Por él?-** Neji asintió**- ¿Por Sasuke?**

**-Si, maldita sea, dilo.**

**-Que te diga si me gusta Sasuke…-** Por los ojos que tenía Neji parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ¿tan importante era aquello para él? pensó Gaara.**- No.**

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, de forma en la que Gaara no pudiese percibirlo.

Como si las palabras dichas hace nada no se hubiesen dicho, Neji calculó el problema principal, o mejor dicho sub-principal.

¿Como librarse de Sasuke? Sencillo, Gaara solo estaba con el por dinero ¿No? Entonces lo único que podía arreglar el tema era el dinero ¿no era así? Pues ya esta, asunto arreglado, a Neji le sobraba de eso. Al ser de una familia rica, siempre había tenido lo que quería. ¿Sobre el tema de tener como pareja a un asesino? pse… bueno, el Sadomaso no era la afición preferida de Neji, pero… si a Gaara le gustaba…

Tan solo con imaginarlo, aunque solo fuese fugazmente, a Neji empezó a sangrarle la nariz, cosa que arregló enseguida con la manga.

**-Gaara, yo…pagaré lo que le debas a ese estúpido.-** Neji lo miraba con confianza, complicidad, cosa que hacía que Gaara llegase a creer todo lo que pudiese salir de su boca, por un momento, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

**-No. No tienes por que hacerlo, seré yo quien pague todas mis deudas.**

**-No puedo dejar que sigas trabajando en ese bar, ni que vivas con ese pirado.-** Dijo Neji enfurecido.

**-Él no está pirado, ni es est****úpido.-** El hecho de que Gaara defendiese a ese chico, ponía a Neji de bastante mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Él solo quería ayudarle, sacarle de ese mal trago, ¿por que no aceptaba su ayuda?

**-Gaara…te amo-** Gaara se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, era la primera vez que las oía, dirigidas a él**- No se por qué, solo se, que desde la primera vez que te vi actuando, en el Brittgite, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento. No puedo dormir tranquilo, pensando en lo que te pueda estar haciendo ese tío.**

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla, no podía creer que aquel chico estuviese diciéndole la verdad, no podía saberlo con seguridad, sin embargo, la forma en que lo miraba, le hacía creer que realmente si, si era cierto. Que podía haber una persona sobre la faz de la tierra que lo amase, con todas sus fuerzas, que no solo le interesara su físico.

**-Gaara…déjame ayudarte.- **Neji encerró las manos de Gaara entre las suyas. Gaara estaba frío, congelado, ¿como podía ser que en el mes de julio, alguien tuviese las manos tan heladas?

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, notando como sus manos perdían frialdad, y se tornaban cálidas.

**-Está bien.-** Neji sonrío, acercando su cara a la de Gaara, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de besarse, pero se quedó quieto, mirando a los ojos de el mas pequeño.

Seguidamente Gaara cerró los ojos, al ver esto, el ojiblanco lo imitó, y esta vez no fue Neji quien dio el paso. Sino Gaara, que rompió la escasa distancia que los separaba.

El Hyuuga se alegró tanto que su euforia fue un tanto… descontrolada.

Colocó su mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza de Gaara, removiendo su cabello. Gaara agarró las mangas de la camisa de Neji por ambos lados, tirando un poco que ellas, sonrojándose encantadoramente.

Aunque ese beso no fue suficiente para Neji, que intentaba que fuese mas intenso, cosa que parecía no gustarle a Gaara, que no se dejaba, el beso continuó como si nada, hasta que el Hyuuga dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Este soltó un pequeño gemidito, cosa que el ojiblanco aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

Oh! como odiaba Gaara que le hiciesen eso…odiaba notar la saliva de otra persona mezclarse con la suya propia. Odiaba que le tocasen "ahí" sin permiso. ¡Odiaba no saber como corresponder a un estúpido morreo!

No era tan simple como mover la lengua de un lado a otro, no, se trataba de ir al lado contrario de la otra persona, mover con suficiente fuerza ese músculo húmedo, y encima no era del todo agradable. Aunque a Neji le pareció todo lo contrario, demasiada picardía.

En unos segundos a Gaara empezó a faltarle el aire, intento separarse de su excitado salvador. Cosa que no fue nada fácil, Neji parecía no querer parar nunca, ¿es que acaso tenía tres pulmones?

El pelirrojo tiró con más fuerza de las mangas de la camisa del Hyuuga, cuando este mismo se separó, inmediatamente Gaara cogió aire, respirando con fuerza.

**-¿Estás loco? ¿O que te pasa?-** Neji lo miró interrogativo.

**-¿Loco?-** El ojiblanco volvió a acercarse a Gaara, besando su cuello, pasando de besar, a lamer. ¿Qué manía tenía este chico con la lengua?**-Puede ser que si.**

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, al ver la hora que era sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

**-Neji, tienes que irte, ahora mismo, corriendo. ¡Ya!-** Gritó nervioso.

**-¿Por que? ¿Qué ocurre?-** Neji preguntaba cosas mientras Gaara lo arrastraba fuera de la casa.

**-Adiós.-** Y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Neji se quedó un rato delante de la puerta pensando que podía pasar, hasta darse por vencido e irse caminando por las escaleras.

Por su parte, Gaara no perdió un segundo de tiempo, sabía que Sasuke era un maníaco de los detalles, así que hecho spray ambientador por toda la sala, Neji tenía un olor a … menta, que lo delataba.

Seguidamente agarró el cepillo de dientes, puso pasta de dientes y se lo metió en la boca, cepillando con fuerza, mientras se sacaba la ropa y se metía en la ducha.

Al salir por la puerta del bloque, Neji se chocó con el hombro de un muchacho, más o menos igual de alto que él, con el pelo de color negro-azulado.

Enseguida desde la ducha, Gaara pudo oír como la puerta de su casa se cerró de un furioso portazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rápidamente Gaara se aclaró el jabón y salió con un albornoz color crema, mojando el suelo de agua, mirando a Sasuke con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Allí de pie estaba Sasuke, examinando la sala de arriba abajo. Gaara avanzó hasta donde se él se encontraba, aun nervioso.

La casa era bonita, no tenía puertas, solo había arcadas en las paredes; de color marrón suave.

**-Hola.-** Gaara intentó sonreír falsamente, cuando repentinamente los brazos de Sasuke lo amarraron hasta el dormitorio principal, tirándolo sobre la cama.

Gaara se incorporo enseguida, mirando atónito a Sasuke.

**-¿Q-Que pasa?-** El peliazul lo miro como si lo que ocurría fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.**- ¿Que?**

Sasuke posó su mano en el cabello de Gaara, acariciándolo con suavidad por unos momentos. Después cerró su puño atrapando algunos mechones, tirando de él hacia atrás, consiguiendo hacerle daño al pelirrojo.

**-Ah… ¿Por q-que haces eso?- **El pelinegro se relamió los labios, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba por debajo del albornoz el pecho de Gaara.

**-¿Sabes que? justo hace un rato he visto salir de aquí a un chico-** Sasuke empezaba a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias, bajando poco a poco** – Y…me resultó curioso, que lo había visto antes…**

**-¿Va-vale, y que?- **El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior preocupado, no era algo bueno hacer enfadas a Sasuke.

**-En el Brittgite Club.- **Sasuke bajo su mano del todo, tocando el miembro de Gaara, este solo soltó un pequeño gemidito interior.**- Sabes que no quiero…que subas clientes a casa, y mucho menos, privados.**

**-No…yo no lo lleve aquí, el…el vino.-** Se sentía estúpido echándole las culpas a otra persona, cuando en realidad fue el quien le dejó pasar, realmente, odiaba comportarse así, pero, era preferible eso a enfadar a su "koi".

**-Mira…Gaara-** Sasuke se fijó entonces en las pequeñas marcas del cuello de Gaara, aunque apenas se notaban, podían verse.-** Ante todo… quiero que tengas bien presente una cosa.**

Finalmente Sasuke tumbó del todo a Gaara sobre la cama, colocándose sorbe él, de una forma algo atrevida, deshaciendo el nudo que mantenía el albornoz pegado al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Dejando ver el pálido cuerpo de Gaara, con algunas gotitas de agua resbalando inevitablemente.

**-¿Que…cosa?-** Una milésima después de pronunciar esas dos palabras Sasuke se abalanzó sobre la boca del chico bruscamente, devorándola con impaciencia.

**-Eres mío.-** Sasuke pasó una mano por el rostro de Gaara, que reflejaba preocupación, por lo que vendría a continuación, si no era bueno poner de mal humor a Sasuke, mucho peor era ponerle celoso.**- Solo y únicamente, mío.**

El recorrido de la mano de Sasuke continuó por su suave cuello, repasando la nuez que se hallaba en su garganta. Siguió por el pecho, pellizcando cuidadosamente sus pezones.

**-Mmm…Sasuke… para, para ya, por favor…-** Las súplicas de Gaara solo hacían que las ganas de continuar de Sasuke aumentasen, por lo que, este, hizo caso omiso a lo que Gaara decía, y continuó acariciando su cuerpo, por el abdomen.

**-No voy a dejar que otro ser vivo te toque, ¿Entendido? Por mucho dinero que este ofrezca, ya te dije que no tenía prisa, por el dinero…-** A Gaara la única respuesta que se le paso por la mente fue "yo si" pero, jamás lo diría.

**-Nadie…me va a poner un dedo encima Sasuke…**

**-Eso espero…- **Al llegar nuevamente al sexo de Gaara, este dio un pequeño bote, notando como su miembro empezaba a endurecer.

**-Sasuke…no…no deseo esto…no quiero hacerlo…ahora.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Es por ese chico?- **Sasuke frunció la frente, enfadado.

**-No, no es por él, solo…no quiero hacerlo.-** Gaara intentó sacarse de encima a Sasuke, incorporándose. Y por supuesto el pelinegro no aceptó, le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el pecho para que continuase tumbado.

**-Lo harás.-** ¿Era el, o eso había sido una orden? era cierto que Gaara era el compañero de "juegos" de Sasuke, pero no su esclavo, el pelirrojo también tenía su orgullo, y acababa de ser herido.

**-¿Como que…lo haré?-** Preguntó sin poder creérselo, sabía que Sasuke era muy mandón, pero, ¿tanto como para obligarle a hacer algo que no quería?

**-Eso mismo, que lo harás.**

**-No, no haré nada. No soy un juguete que puedas utilizar cuando te aburres- ** Gaara puso una mano entre él, y Sasuke, apartándolo, cosa que no gusto en absoluto a Sasuke, que lo agarró por la muñeca, apretándole con tal fuerza, que Gaara no podía mover los dedos de las manos. **-Si puedo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.-** Ya enfadado del todo, Gaara dirigió un puñetazo justo en la mejilla de Sasuke, haciendo que lo soltase. Y ágilmente salió de debajo de él.

Sasuke se puso la mano en l a mejilla, sonriendo con maldad. Tan rápido como pudo el peliazul se aferro al brazo de Gaara, no con mucha dulzura, colocándolo detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo, subiéndolo poco a poco.

**-¡Agh! ¡Sa-Sasuke…!- **Era un dolor horrible, Gaara podía notar como de un momento a otro se le rompería el brazo.

**-¿Aun piensas en resistirte? ¿hm?-** De los ojos de Gaara empezaron a brotar lágrimas, pero, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, consiguió meter una de sus piernas por entre las de Sasuke, haciéndole la zancadilla y dejándose caer hacia atrás, empujando con fuerza, haciendo que Sasuke cayese al suelo, soltándole de nuevo.

Rápidamente Gaara agarro el albornoz, colocándoselo mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida, nervioso y asustado, con tan mala suerte que se le torció el tobillo, cayendo al suelo también.

**-¡¡Aah!! No…no…mierda…Ah…-** En la cara de Gaara podía notarse la desesperación, las ganas de huir. Intentó levantarse como puedo, pero le fue imposible, Sasuke ya estaba sobre él, con una mano en su cuello.

**-Estás muy rebelde…hoy…-** Sasuke avanzó un poco hacia la cara del pelirrojo, sin dejar de apretar el cuello, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

**-Ca…bron, déjame.-** el peliazul sonrió divertido, levantándole del suelo, y recostándolo nuevamente sobre la cama.

Gaara, por el estado de su brazo, y su tobillo, no podía hacer gran cosa, más que sentirse mal, y sufrir de mala manera.

Sasuke volvió a apresar los labios de Gaara con los suyos, besándole efusivamente, tanto, que ambas bocas no eran capaces de contener la saliva, por lo que resbaló por la cara del pelirrojo, mientras Sasuke iba haciendo fricción con sus sexos.

**-One-Onegai…- **Los labios, ahora rojos, de Gaara parecían estar pidiendo mas, inconscientemente, cosa que Sasuke interpretó como que le gustaba.

**-¿Primero me insultas, y luego me suplicas? ¿En que quedamos?- **Preguntó el ojinegro sonriente. Gaara no dijo nada, solo lo miró, con esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban a Sasuke, suplicante.**- Vale, haremos una cosa, tú te portas bien, y sigues suplicando con esa carita, y yo, prometo no dañarte…mucho. ¿Que me dices?**

Casi instintivamente, Gaara escupió en la cara de Sasuke. Eso mismo, reventó la poca paciencia que el peliazul tenía, así que se limpió la cara con la mano, y se quitó toda la ropa, amarrando las manos de Gaara con una cuerda que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Seguidamente, volvió a apoderarse del cabello de Gaara, tirando de el, como queriendo arrancárselo, dirigiendo la cabeza del pelirrojo hacia su miembro. Gaara, no iba a hacer eso, pasara lo que pasara no quería meterse eso, en ningún sitio.

Sasuke, al ver los ánimos que el chico ponía tiró más fuerte de su cabello, y Gaara dejó escapar dos lágrimas más que rondaban por sus ojos.

**-Chúpala.-** Gaara, enseguida negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, intentando separarse lo máximo posible.

**-Déjame…déjame ir.**

**-No creo que eso ocurra mi pelirrojo…te has pasado bastante… ¿te parece bonito… golpearme, escupirme? …nunca antes te habías comportado así…mereces, un castigo.-** En un descuido de Gaara, Sasuke consiguió lo que se proponía, manteniendo al pobre Gaara en el lugar, asqueado.

Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas, gimiendo bajito. El pelirrojo cerraba los ojos, e intentaba no hacer nada, al parecer…era lo único que sabía hacer; nada.

Una vez se sintió satisfecho, el peliazul soltó el cabello de Gaara, recostándole sobre la cama por tercera o cuarta vez.

**-¿listo…?-** A Gaara no le dio tiempo de abrir la boca cuando ya se encontraba con sus piernas en el aire, sostenidas por los fuertes brazos del peliazul, y un segundo después pasó, un dolor lo atravesó entero, algo horrible. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de este.

Sasuke no se esperó ni a que el pequeño se acostumbrase a el, sino, empezó a embestir con fuerza, consiguiendo hacer daño de verdad al pelirrojo.

**-¡Aah! … mmh!-** El peliazul se deleitaba con los dulces gemidos que salían de la boca del pequeño hasta oír algo, que no le gustó**- ¡Aagh! ¡Ne- ah! ¡Neji!**

Enseguida, Sasuke se aparto un poco, solo para verle a la cara. A pesar de lo mucho que estaba llorando, también se le podía notar color carmesí en sus mejillas, era, delicioso.

**-¿Quién… es? ¿¡Es el chico del club!?**

**-Ah… ¿q-que?-** En ese mismo instante recibió un puñetazo por parte de Sasuke, salió de dentro de él y lo tumbó boca abajo, ahogando su cara contra la almohada. Tan fuerte era la presión con la que Sasuke lo ahogaba que no podía salir un simple grito de su boca.

Tan bruscamente como pudo, Sasuke volvió a penetrar al pelirrojo, el cual se revolvía como podía en la cama, sin poder respirar. En unos minutos, Gaara dejó de forcejear, notaba como el sonido de los gemidos de Sasuke se iba apagando, y como ya, no podía seguir pensando.

Al terminar, el peliazul giró a Gaara, sabía que no lo había matado, el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, a la persona que mas quiere. Aunque no lo pareciera.

Continuará…

Buff! lo siento, siento haberme retrasado tanto, y que el lemmon sea tan corto y…y…muchas cosas xD

Bueno, supongo que os esperabais un lemmon NejiGaa ¿verdad? yo dije que habría lemmon, pero no de que parejas juasjuas, que original soy xD

Este capitulo lo he hecho algo mas largo (para mi 6 paginas es…buff xD) por que no lo continuaré hasta después de agosto, así que…me retrasaré bastante.

Y por último…tenéis que felicitarme…¡¡mi primer lemmon en una cama!! ueee xD

Pues nada mas, solo daros las gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo, un besitoo!

byeee


	6. 6 Vamonos

Bueno, despues de haberme retrasado unos…7 meses u.u

Aquí esta el capitulo 6 del Brittgite Club.

La verdad es que a medida que iba leyendo mi fic para no saltarme ningún detalle a la hora de escribirlo, me daba vergüenza continuarlo, no por el argumento de la historia, sino por lo mal escrita que estaba, y lo mal colocado que estaba todo, asi que, decidí dejarla. Pero hace no mucho, una chica me agregó al msn, pidiéndome que lo continuase, que era bueno. Y aquí estoy, gracias Hiyuniku Kas que recientemente se a cambiado el nombre por Kasuyo Fukao y también por este recientísimo posteador/a y todos los que han animado a que continue con la historia.

Cap.6

Vámonos

Paz, tranquilidad, silencio…Todo eso fue destruidos en tres segundos, en que un ruido monótono de 3 milésimas de segundos despertó a el pelirrojo, que se incorporo bruscamente, haciendo que un punzante dolor recorriera su cuerpo casi instantáneamente.

Se quedo así, con medio cuerpo levantado encima de la cama, tan pronto como recordó por que la cama estaba en aquellas condiciones, la comodidad y suavidad que esta le proporcionaba empezó a darle asco, un asco terrible.

Así que se levantó como pudo de allí, agarró el albornoz que descansaba en el suelo, ignorando el interfono que había sonado hace unos minutos.

Se fue a la cocina, en silencio.

El interfono volvió a sonar, esta vez, tres veces.

Gaara continuó ignorándolo mientras bebía un baso de leche y tomaba unas galletas.

El interfono siguió sonando, esta vez, sin descanso. Ese sonido tan molesto que parecía enfurecerse a medida que pasaban los segundos se le metía a Gaara en la cabeza, que parecía querer estallarle.

Se dirigió a paso ligero hacia allí, sus pasos resonaban por toda la casa, y justo pararon en frente de la puerta, al alcance del maldito interfono.

Colocó la mano en el aparato, y muy lentamente se lo colocó en la oreja.

**-¿¡Gaa…Gaara eres tú!?-** Le gritó una voz que Gaara reconoció perfectamente.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo empezaron a mojarse sin siquiera darse cuenta, colocó su otra mano en la boca, para no dejar escapar ruido alguno.

**-Gaara estas ahí, ¿verdad? Dime algo…por favor.- **Gaara se puso a espaldas de la puerta oyendo como Neji lo decía tan apagado que parecía comprender lo grave de la situación.

Enseguida el pelirrojo volvió a colgar el interfono en su sitio, y aun con una mano rozando sus labios fue resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado y así poder esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos, viendo como las lágrimas que iban cayendo, poco a poco mojaban la moqueta.

Pasados unos minutos alguien aporreo la puerta con brusquedad.

**-¡Gaara joder! No me hagas esto, sé que estas ahí, ¡y no me iré hasta verte!- **Gaara se tapó los oídos esperando a que el ojiblanco se fuera y lo dejara solo de nuevo, como había estado siempre.

**-Gaara, ¿por que no quieres escucharme? ¿De que tienes miedo?- **Aun y con las manos tapándole las orejar, era perfectamente capaz de oír lo que este le decía, y cada palabra que salía de la dulce boca del moreno, le atravesaba el corazón, haciéndole daño, y aumentándole las ganas de llorar.

Pensó en lo genial que sería, abrirle la puerta, abrazarse a el tan fuerte que no sintiera sus brazos, acurrucar su cabeza contra su pecho, y llorar, solo llorar.

Hacia tiempo que no vertía una sola lágrima, y sin embargo ahora, no podía parar de hacerlo.

**-¡¡Gaara!! ¡Tanto te cuesta entender que solo quiero ayudarte…! ¡Tanto te cuesta entender que… que te quiero! Que desde el primer día que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti…Gaara…**

Sabía que se arrepentiría enormemente de lo que iba a hacer, pero, las palabras de Neji, le podían al miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Abrio la puerta, sus ojos color agua marina estaban aun inundados en lagrimas, cosa que los hacía aun mas hermosos.

Neji se quedo parado, soñando despierto. Enseguida despertó, y abrazo al pequeño con algo de brusquedad, colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza pelirroja y otra en la espalda, besándole la frente.

Enseguida Gaara rodeo con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Neji.

**-Gaara… ¿estás bien?- **Intentó separarse de el para observarlo mejor, cosa que Gaara no dejó, se abrazo mas aun a el.

**-eso que has dicho… ¿es cierto?-** Preguntó el pelirrojo-.

**-Es cierto, Gaara…-**

En ese mismo momento el brazo de Neji fue agarrado con brusquedad, y apartado de Gaara, casi arrastrado por una mano llena de rabia, era Sasuke, sin duda.



Siento que la actu sea tan corta u.u o que no sea lo que esperabais después de tanto tiempo, pero sigo pensando que esto no se me da muy bien En fin, gracias a los que lo hayáis leído, y besos.


End file.
